The Kid Who Shall Not Be Named
by petpikachu
Summary: he was just a boy with a family who died he stayed with his big sister then she died he was left alone he died but he came back as a Shinnigami and feel in love with his boss
1. The Day he Died

he was so confused on what he was seeing, what he saw was something you never thought an eight year old would see,his big sister was trying to cover his eyes but it was to late he saw all the blood that covered the room he never expected this to happen not even thought of what he got himself into when he met that one boy that changed his life and killed his parents no the little boy didn't he hired some one to kill that one kids parents his big sister stayed with him and took care of him

~10 years later~

that boy is now 18 his sister had died 2 years ago from cancer he was now all alone but everyday he felt like something or someone was watching over him he always thought it was his sister,but after a while he saw someone following him home now and he knew it wasn't her,he has changed the way he looked his sister used to have this lovely red hair color he adored it so that when she died he changed his hair color to that lovely red he adored it...

~10 days later~

he was walking though town at night because he had a night job so he could pay for the house he didn't mind the job but the guy who owned it was a bit creepy but he also noticed while he was working he saw an Earl had come in with this tall butler he mostly stayed in the back but since he couldn't find the Undertaker so he went to the front to go talk to him "Hello there how may i help you today?" the Earl looked at him like he was nothing he said "where is the Undertaker?" just then did he remember why the Undertaker wasn't there "oh he went out to run some errands maybe i could help?" sometimes the boy wondered were he saw this Earl before but he doesn't remember he shrugged "no ill come back later" the boy then knew he was just a brat he didn't like him at all he walked into the back not daring to say anything, after all that he left and closed up the shop and huffed it was a such cold night he brought his coat closer to him...after he re thought of today he was just a block away from his house when he went by the alleyway to take a short cut someone grabbed him and dragged him into the ally and covered his mouth so the boy couldn't scream but he did struggle but it was no use he gave up because the person who had him was to strong for him he had started to cry and shake as he was thrown to the ground hard he thought he heard a crack but he wouldn't let him get to the boy just yet he wouldnt scream till it was the right moment but he still cried in pain as the guy got ontop of him and whispered into his ear " you make any sound i shall kill you right now" the 18 year old bot just nodded he knew after a while this guy was not human by the looks of his eyes...

~an hour later~

he was bleeding everywhere he was crying he couldn't feel his legs and he couldn't get up he was raped and beaten then left to die in the alleyway naked,cold and alone he felt the world slowly fading when he saw one last figure that had cut him open then he watched as his life go past his eyes then he blacked out...


	2. Grell

~couple of years later~

the boy became a death god he forgot all about his past he had a better life though he now had long red hair and thought he was lady he was different but nothings wrong with that he had the sexiest boss ever his name was William T Spears he was cold to him but it's not like he mined he walked into Will's office without knocking like usual and jumped on him "Will~" William then sighed "what do you want Sutcliff?" he said in a strict tone "oh Willu! you know what i want "he shook his head then pushed him off and he pouted "no Sutcliff now get back to work i do not want to have overtime again because of you now go" he huffed then walked out of William's office instead og going to his own he decided to go check up on his fabulous demon Sebastian Michaelis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry if this chapter is alot shorter but i promise the next chapter shall be longer im just tried and can't think sorry


End file.
